How to become a Taicho by Kurosaki Ichigo
by Nickstar1991
Summary: WHAT IS COMING NEXT IN THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!
1. The List

My Third story but this could be my best Ichiruki goodness but your gunna have to wait im afraid. plz review much love xxxxxxxx

* * *

The winter war had finished Ichigo had raced to Soul Society and defeated Aizen but not without its costs he had to go full hollow again and when Aizen knew he was near defeat he sent gin to kill pre arranged targets. When Gin refused Aizen cut him down and he himself went to Ichigos home and killed his farther and 2 sisters as well as Kon. It was a sad moment for Ichigo as it signified and end of his human life however it managed to buy him time to finally defeat Aizen. It was over he relaxed and let his hollow form crumble. The remaining Captains cheered, Ichigo grinned before collapsing. When he came to he found himself in the arms of a beautiful raven haired girl sobbing on his face.

"Don't you dare die Ichigo. please"

"Would you keep it down Midget I'm trying to recover here"

WHACK

"BAKA BAKA could you not see how worried I was about you"

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

Rukia was shocked the strawberry never said sorry. Never ever.

"I wasn't strong enough to saved them."

Just then a figure appeared behind the pair

"God you're so stupid Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo looked at the sandal wearing man

"What did you think only the males of the Kurosakis have massive amounts of Spirit Pressure once its unlocked. Your sisters have been training as Shinigami since you left my shop."

Ichigo sighed he wasn't happy with Karin and Yuzu becoming Shinigami but at least they were safe and they would now all live in Soul Society.

3 weeks later

"" Isshin screamed as he jumped to kick his son.

Ichigo ducked and countered with an uppercut

"How the hell you are a captain ill never know"

_After the winter war the Gotei 13 suffered losses themselves with Ukitake, Mayuri and Soifon losing there life. On top of the already missing places of the Gotei 13 from Aizen there was 6 places left. Kiskue and __Yourichi__ picked up there old positions and Gin after being discovered as Yama-ji's spy was returned to the 3rd leaving the 13th, 9th and 5th Isshin took the 13th as a request to honour his old friend Ukitake and to keep him busy while Karin and Yuzu were at the Shinigami Academy while Renji took the 9th._

"Aww don't be mean to daddy. any way i came to tell you something important"

Ichigo leaned up to listen

"At the last Captains meeting it was decided that you are to become the Captain of Squad 5"

Ichigo stared his shock the Gotei 13 had left him alone for a while to recover, but he knew they would be back he was extremely powerful and would be a great asset. It would also allow him to protect more people and more importantly he would get to see Rukia more.

"Okay dad ill do i..."

"Wait a minute Ichigo, there is one thing the commander wants you to do before you become Captain."

"what is it?"

"As a Shinigami you suck your Zanjutsu is off as well as your Haduka and don't even get me started on kido. So he has given me a list of the areas you need to improve on. Here is the list"

"Damn dad there is sure a lot there. what are they gaps by them all about."

"That is where you will write who you want to teach you it can be anyone of the Gotei 13 or Nel as she is the only remaining Espada left, you have 1 hour to give your list in to the Captain Commander and after that you will have 1 year to get the list complete."

"ok let's do this then"

1 hour later

Ichigo walked into the first division headquarters and up to the Commanders desk

"Here is my list Sir"

The commander ushered him to leave

The Captain Commander looked up from his desk and at the list he smiled, this was one of Isshin's best ideas yet not only would he become an incredibly strong Captain but it would also set the future foundations for Ichigo to take his own job at the head of the Gotei 13.

Ichigos List.

Zangestu- Urahara Kisuke

Haduka and Hoho-Yoruichi Shihōin

3. Master Kido-Byakuya Kuchiki

Level 80+ Kido-Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai

How to use Resurrección-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

the History of Soul Society-Byakuya Kuchiki

How to become a noble-Byakuya Kuchiki

8. Learn Healing Kido-Retsu Unohana

9. Learn how to run a division-Gin Ichimaru

battle strategies-Urahara Kisuke

And finally being a captain can be a lonely job and it is important to have someone to love and care for so therefore you will need to find a wife or at the very least a girlfriend.

Ichigo was not looking forward to the final sentence of having to find a loved one although he did have one person in mind.

* * *

So what do you think eh not bad got this idea by just being bored at work and then it kinda come together obviously will probably be a chapter per training. SO please review its what keeps me going so plz review you will always get a mention in this next chapter as well as your questioned answer.


	2. Rug On, Rug off

BIG THANKS TO** hitsugayatoshirou1220 **WHO ALWAYS REVIEWS ME WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS AND GIVES ME MOTIVATION BIG SHOUT TO **ww2freak45**, **Winly Elric, Firemage1000** for putting me on alert maybe a review this time.

I do not own bleach. If I did Orhime would kick some more ass and cry less

* * *

It had been 1 day since Ichigo gave in his list to the commander, and he had been summoned to the division 1 Taicho.

"Kurosaki Ichigo i have put the needed captains on alert you are required to start from the top of your list and work your way down goign from person to person adn then return to me once you are done."

"yeah yeah whatever old man"

And so this was how Ichigo managed to find himself infront of a tall blonde haired man with clogs on.

"AH hello Kurosaki-san"

" Yo let's get this done Urahara I've got limited time"

"my my Ichigo sooo hasty sigh well I didn't have much time to prepare but if you will follow me to the training ground where you learnt bankai"

After a little Shunpo session to the training ground they entered the cave.

"so what's this gunna me we spar a little bit then when I knock you sandals off I go onto the next teacher"

"No" Urahara said almost too happily

"Kurosaki-san have you seen the movie the karate kid"

"yeah of course buts thats hand to hand combat and this is using a sword"

"ahh true but I liked the idea of teaching while doing mediocre tasks."

Ichigo hated were this was going

"sooooooooo..."

"so here is a copy of the zanjestu positions, and here is a rug on a clothes line."

"you have 3 weeks to completely clean the rug using your wooden sword."

"how will I know it's clean"

"it will blow up"

"WHAT"

"ok good luck kurosaki-san see you soon"

"Bastard!"

"oh and by the way if you don't finish on time I will bankai your arse so hard it will give your hollows nightmares"

"**THATS BULLSHIT KING**"

"You know that evil look you do as you lift your head works better when you had your hat"

Urahara whimpered as he left the room closing the cave.

Well better get this going no time to waste and all that Ichigo thought. He opened the book and looked at the first position after studying it he picked up the wooden sword and hit the rug there was a massive spark of light and the Ichigo felt increasing drained. He cursed then almost perfectly a note dropped out.

Oh in case I forget if you do not hit the rug with the right posture it will suck a massive amount of you spiritual energy.

Ichigo inwardly cursed this was going to be a long 3 weeks.

1 week later

Ichigo collapsed to the floor. Damn it had been one week and he had fully learnt the book but he just couldn't do it he never seemed to hit once right and his spirit energy was running on low. He had to think he knew what Urahara was like there was always more than what it seemed. The it hit him he knew Ichigo would be lazy so instead of it draining when he hit it wrong it would be if he didn't hit it hard enough. He smirked. He let his Spiritual Energy flow before lining up and released a energy slash as powerful as Kenpachi's. As the light died down Ichigo looked at the rug. IT WAS STILL INTACT WITHOUT EVEN A SCRATCH!

"It didn't even work what the hel..."

BOOM

When Ichigo came to he found Urahara above him smiling

"well done Kurosaki-san you did very well and just 1 week impressed it normal takes the average student years to master."

"Barst"

Ichigo collapsed before he could finish

Urahara Smirked damn Ichigo would make one powerful captain anyway time to finish the third karate kid. And with that he shunpo'd off.

* * *

So what you think hey second chapter not bad I liked it gotta love Urahara as Mr. myugai

review for mention and mucho love xxx


	3. Flying Colours

SO NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER WHAT THE HELL... it's hard for authors to keep writing when you get no motivation from ppl try and review guys means a lot seriously.

* * *

So any way last time Ichigo had to be Daniel-san and Urahara was Mr Myaugi

So up Next Yoruichi

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a strange dark room. As his eyes got used to the light he saw the division 2 insignia

"aww crap what I'm not even allowed a day o..."

WHACK

"Bah your pathetic Ichigo, can't even defend a simple hit"

"Bitch"

Ichigo turned to face her but found she was naked

"and put some clothes one Jesus!"

Yoruichi smirked

"shy as always"

"let's just get this done i have got other more important lesson"

"oh really so tell me, do you know how to do shunpo? and do you know how to put spiritual energy into a punch?"

"Well my bankai is pure speed and my punches are super strong so how hard can it be"

"ok, shunpo"

"pff"

Ichigo stared at the other side of the room. He wasn't moving

"NANI?"

"As I though you fight with purely instincts, which is great but you will need it if you are to use a strategy in battle."

"eh?"

"ok we are going to suppress your rieatsu, ok i need to close your eyes and just feel. Feel the wood, feel my breath and feel my rieatsu."

Ichigo closed his eyes.

Darkness

Come on I can do this think about what Yoruichi said don't see feel. Feel and then he saw it. it was like a nausea of sensation as if he had a cold and it was finally released and he saw it all Yoruichi some lower weaker members he could even see Kenpachi like a beacon a mile off and then he saw a silver blue rieatsu it wasn't amazingly strong yet it glowed brighter than any of the others.

"Well done Ichigo"

Ichigo opened his eyes.

"err thanks can I as you something Yoruichi what colour is Rukias Rieastu to you."

"err white Ichigo why?"

"oh I thought I sensed her but it was a silver mixed with blue rieastu"

Yoruichi smiled

"This is very interesting Ichigo you see each person can see one other person in that colour and vica-versa now for me it's Kisuke, for Kenpachi its Urahahra, for Bya-kun it was Hisana. Do you see what it means now?"

Ichigo stared there in shock.

"so let me get this straight I'm already destined to be with Rukia the second I'm born?"

"no, these bonds can take years to form , but they only appear when both sides have strong feelings for each other."

"ah so they can be frien"

"of love" Yoruichi cut him off

"Well your crazy Yoruichi Rukia doesn't feel like that about me."

"really her crying and catching you, begging you not to die was all cause you are just friends."

Ichigo inwardly jumped for joy

"Right enough lovey dovey stuff lets continue with your training, now you can feel your spiritual energy I want you to make a hole in the centre of your body and stuff it all in their"

After about an hour of trying he finally succeed

"I'm impressed Ichigo I can't even sense you and your right in front of me, now let's take these spiritual repressors off."

"what?"

Yoruichi pulled the five patches off him all at once.

Ichigos full power was released and Yoruichi was pushed to the floor. Holy crap it was at least double of Aizens monstrous Spiritual energy, and then it suddenly disappeared. She looked at Ichigo and there was the orange haired teen with a big smirk on his face.

"I'm done now Yoruichi and I sealed Zangetsu."

Yoruichi stood there wide eyed

"how did you?"

"oh once I figured it out it was easy to do again and then I asked Zangetsu if he could go into sealed form and he agreed."

Yoruichi sweat drop

"ok...then let's begin shunpo for me"

Ichigo disappeared then re-appeared behind her

"that wasn't shunpo was it Ichigo it was much faster"

"no that is Sonido, as I'm half hollow it is one of my abilities I picked up its more natural than shunpo."

"wow it is very fast."

"indeed I also can make it go faster I think."

Ichigo focused his spiritual energy into his legs and then whispered

"Super Sonido"

Ichigo appeared in front of Yoruichi, she gasped for the first time ever she was beaten by speed

She was going to enjoy this

1 Week later

After countless hand to hand battles and games of tag Yoruichi decided and with that she sent Ichigo packing to the Kuchiki Manson

Ichigo arrived in the late afternoon and was extremely tired as eh arrived he saw the noble figure of Byakuya Kuchiki and he looked pissed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you and I need to have a talk about Rukia"

Ichigo sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So thats chapter 3 what you guys think plz review xxxx much love**


	4. Confessions of a KidoHolic

Sorry its been a While but been sooo busy so please review ICHIRUKI goodness in this chapter and some matchmaking by Byakuya reviews help and make me improve and have the will to write

* * *

_Previously _

_Ichigo arrived in the late afternoon and was extremely tired as he arrived he saw the noble figure of Byakuya Kuchiki and he looked pissed. _

_"Kurosaki Ichigo you and I need to have a talk about Rukia"_

_Ichigo sighed this was going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

"What do you want to talk to me about Byakuya"

" It regards Rukia"

Ichigo stared at him

"soooo"

"What are your feelings towards her Kurosaki"

"WHAT we're did this come from?"

" As you know you will need to choose someone after your training is finished to find love with"

"yeah id been trying to forget that and leave it too last"

"Poor handling leaves to poor decisions"

"So why the sudden interest Byakuya"

"The were cat told me of how you see her spiritual energy"

Ichigo's eyes widened he inwardly cursed _Shit he's gunna kill me now_

"Congratulations"

"eh"

"I could not be happier for your Kurosaki"

"Is this a joke you hate me."

"No I never hated you, you just annoy me with your lack of respect."

"Well thanks Byakuya its good to have your blessings"

"I never said that"

"Excuse me"

"You will have to prove to me you are worthy of her."

Ichigo stiffened

"How?"

"Well for a start let's get you trying kido."

"What are we waiting for"

**"****Bakudō #1 Sai"** **Ichigo laughed** **"This must be a Kuchiki thing"** **"What do you mean"** **"The first time Rukia was in my room she binded me with this spell."** **"Really"** **"Yep didn't work out well though I broke out of it and then the rest is history"** **Ichigo Smirked he knew Byakuya wouldn't like that 1-0 Ichigo** **"Does she spend alot of time in your room"** **Ichigo stopped** **Byakuya smirked 1-1, he released him from the spell ** **"If you would be to good as to follow me Kurosaki"**

He followed Byakuya for 5 minutes until they were at a set of stairs as they moved downwards he saw a gigantic room similar to Kiskue but metallic and with random dolls.

"Hey Byakuya what are those dolls for?"

"Those are what you will practice with on your kido."

"Alright I'm going to seal off this room so that certain people to do not recognize your spiritual energy and interrupt you."

"ok so what do I do"

"It will be hard for you as you cannot control your spiritual pressure but I want you to try Sai on me"

Ichigo Smirked he had let his Spiritual Pressure leak and put Zangetsu in Shikai form to make Byakuya underestimate him.

"Ok here it goes"

"Bakudo #1 Sai" He hit his target

Byakuyas eyes widened as the spell hit him. 2-1 Kurosaki

"Opps sorry I forgot to mention I can control my Rieastu now" Ichigo tried his best not to laugh

Byakuya broke free

"Fine if you think you're so good then I will make you a deal if you can tie me with bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku for 1 minute then I will give you permission to be with Rukia if you do not complete this in 1 day I will fail you on kido and you will fail your captains exam."

"As always you do love to make things easy."

"Begin"

" Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku"

The spell didn't even get anywhere near Byakuya.

"Pathetic"

23 Hours later

"Is this all you can muster you are ridiculous"

"Shut up!" Ichigo Roared

He charged and the Kuchiki

"Bakudo #75 Gochūtekkan"

The five pillars pushed Ichigo to the ground

"bastard"

"did you really think a pathetic shinigami like you could even think about Rukia, you are a disgrace"

Ichigo struggled to move the pillars

"Its over you failed"

Was this it, had he really gone through all his life and now it was going to be over because one stiff prick was going harsh on him. NO it couldn't be. Why had he come here, because his dad had asked him, no that wasn't it. Cause he was bored of being a human. NO. Because of her, he had done it to see Rukia he had to admit it, he cared for her. Hell he probably loved her, he would always have no limits when he was with her or if he did something for her. He wasn't going to let her down not now not ever.

**"So why are you doing this then Ichigo"**

"Zangetsu!"

**"Answer the Question"**

"I am doing it for her."

**"Then show him that"**

**

* * *

**

_Outside_

5 Minutes left Byakuya sighed and began to walk to the stairs it was a shame he had expected more from the boy and it had seemed he had given up when all of a sudden his rieastu dropped and then exploded. Byakuyas eyes widened it had been a while since he had seen this.

Ichigos explosion of Rieastu was incredible almost four times what it was when he and Byakuya fought on Rukias execution date. He smirked about time he got some resolve. Ichigos eyes met Byakuyas.

"Its not over yet, with bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku"

The yellow roped whipped around him and tightened and unbelievable strength he was literally struggling to breath.

Ichigo appeared in front of him

"I don't care what you or the rest of the Kuchiki clan think of me I love Rukia and if she loves me then it will happen if not then I understand but I will not have you decide for her."

Ichigo released Byakuya. The 6th squad captain had expected the rage but not the confession. He smirked he had this all on tape and oh would he show Isshin and maybe "accidently" Rukia.

"Well now that's over shall we continue Kurosaki"

Ichigo nodded

* * *

**1 Month later**

It had been a long month and Ichigo had worked like crazy eh now knew all kido spells up to level 80 and he was good at using them.

"I'm impressed Ichigo I hadn't expected you do grasp all kidos in such a short time."

Another thing had happened over the month, he had finally got Byakuya's respect and after many attempts Ichigo got him to say his first name.

"Thanks Byakuya it means a lot for you to help me"

"It was not a problem and hopefully one day we will get to test those skills thoroughly."

"hopefully not too soon" Ichigo still shuddered of their battle on Sōkyoku hill.

"I have sent forward to the Captain Commander and he is expecting you."

"Thank you Byakuya."

With that Ichigo Sonido'd off to the division 1 headquarters.

_Back at the Kuchiki Mansion_

"Ni-sama you wished to see me?"

"Yes Rukia i think we need to talk about Ichigo"

"What about him?"

"I believe he has feelings for you of love"

"Whaaat no way. Why has he said something?"

Byakuya smirked

"Let's watch a video, Isshin is here aswell I'm sure he would like the company"

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 DONE!**

**Damn that was hard i wanted to make it emotional as i think it would be something ichigo would od for rukia any way please review and enjoy**


	5. Generation Game

**Hey back with another chapter this was hard to write as yamamoto personality is really hard to do but I have a feeling he cares quite alot about ichigo like a grandfather please review**

**

* * *

**

BANG BANG

BANG BANG

"OI old man you in their"

WHACK

"While you are in the first division headquarters Kurosaki Ichigo you will remain quiet and controlled. Do you understand?"

"Yes but you didn't have to hit me with your stick."

Yamamoto smiled

Ichigo gulped there was something about the old guy smiling that put him off

"Get used to this stick boy, the more you mess up the more you and it will become very acquaint, now follow me."

After a short walk they arrived at another room full of spirit eating walls.

"Does everybody have one of these rooms?"

"No just a select number if individuals"

"wow the party is really with this guys" Ichigo grumbled.

1 hour later

"Ok let's begin, the first spell you will learn is Danku which is the #81st Bakudō spell it is a complicated spell but powerful, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89", now try it"

"ok, Bakudō #81 Danku"

A shield appeared in front of Ichigo

"ok now try and focus in keeping it together when I attack"

"wait what"

"HADO #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho"

There was a flash of light and a massive explosion. Hmm perhaps I over did it maybe putting all my power into that one It was silent then all of a sudden a whistle could be heard The smoke cleared and a very smug Kurosaki Ichigo was behind the barrier that didn't even look like it took damage.

"Well that was easy and you used full power"

"Quite smug just because you can understand spiritual pressure now, not surprising that once you have got the hang off it you excel."

"pff maybe your getting rusty old ma.."

"Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ow"

"hmm I'm surprised you can still talk after that I was getting ready to bring Inoue Orihime here."

"Nah I'm ok old man just stung a little" "As you are a shinigami you will give me your full respect and you have to earn mine."

"No"

Yamamoto looked up

"What do you mean no"

"You allowed my friend to be executed under a stupid law, in which she saved mine and my family's life, You kicked good friends and teachers of mine out of soul society for a crime that they didn't commit, you labelled one of my friends a traitor to soul society and then refuse me to go safe her. no. I have saved you from so many people Aizen, Gin, Amagai, Jin, Muramasa, Ganryū and Kusaka. And you say I have to respect you. No. I will do my best to protect soul society but my family and friends will always come before."

Yamamoto got up, Ichigo tensed

"I admire you Ichigo, you flare and your irrational thinking reminds of myself when I was younger, it will grow out of you but your passion will not, I hope that one day I will have your respect as you have mine, your passion will take you far and maybe one day you will be where I am today."

"nah unlikely, you need an elemental Zanpakutō to be a captain commander."

"You still have much to learn Ichigo, you think your Zanpakutō is a melee type. I have a feeling you will understand after your next lesson."

"wait what?"

"Any way back to training."

* * *

_1 Week later_

"Thanks for everything old man"

"No problem and hopefully next time I see you will be at the ceremony for you becoming Squad 5 Captain."

As he walked out of division he note how quiet it was. Wait a minute how the hell was he supposed to find Nel, as almost instantly he heard her

"Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo"

WHACK

"Ichigo wake up. hello? damn it."

* * *

**And thats that please review would mean alot. xxxx**


	6. Ying vs Yang

_**Hey thanks for the 1 review xx ne way story up quicker than usual I'm just more bored I guess :D**_

_**Any way moving on please review this is a good understanding of Ichigo's hollow**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously_

_As he walked out of division he note how quiet it was. Wait a minute how the hell was he supposed to find Nel, as almost instantly he heard her_

_"Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo"_

_WHACK_

_"Ichigo wake up. hello? damn it."_

_

* * *

_

As Ichigo regained consciousness a bright light was in his eyes.

"Ichigo your awake"

A bright green object said to him

As Ichigo's view cleared and he began to too see her in more detail.

"Hey Nel, what happened"

"Well erm as I was running to greet you with a noon lethal handshake a bird flew out of the sky and hit you on the head, and it was defiantly not me over hugging you. Again.

He sweat dropped

"Okay let's get on with this"

"Yes lets from what I can gather from the Vizards getting control of your hollow is different if our a shinigami. Did that work for you?"

"No I killed him but he came back"

"hmm when we become espadas we all had to fight our hollow as well but however instead of killing them we reasoned with them and become one entity with our sword and thus becoming espada. Why don't you try it"

Ichigo closed his eyes and went into his inner world

There was the horse but also there was Zangetsu

"Yo king"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because although you killed me there is a part of you that wants him still." Zangestu replied

"Aww what's wrong kingy got the hots for me and now can't let go, always thought you went that way"

"NO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"I joke king unless I suddenly got short and put on a little raven haired wig you wouldn't have an interest in me"

Ichigo blushed

"Look are you gunna help me or not."

"Yes if you defeat me in this battle i will be gone forever"

"No"

His Hollow raised his eyebrow

"What you mean no"

"I'm stronger with you than without you and although I hate to admit I need you"

"HA I KNEW IT YOU ARE GA"

"NO I'm not but I will not fight you anymore

"Why?"

"Because if you are me then you have something you wish to protect and you can't do that without me so we will find an equal footing"

"Pff fat chance."

"What's your name?"

"Hollows don't have names?"

"Do you want one."

"Why not?"

After 5 minutes of thinking

"How about Shiro chan"

"No that fucking midget captain has that has some deranged fan girl call him that ,think better."

"What about Hzangetsu"( to which zangetsu raised an eyebrow)

"You are fucking retarded you know that"

"Well what you got."

The hollow was quiet after a while

"Well...I DONT KNOW THIS WAS YOUR IDEA"

"How about Shirosaki"

His hollow went to open his mouth then stopped.

"That's actually not bad."

"Fine, now are we equals."

Shiro looked at him

"No"

He charged at Ichigo swinging Zangetsu widely, Ichigo dodged with ease.

"I'm not fighting you"

"If you land one scratch on me I'll answer any question you wish to know."

"No"

"What why not."

"I'm done I'm not going to fight you anymore I'm in control and they day you are is the day you die, I'm not fighting you anymore."

Shiro smirked

"Hey doom and gloom, I think it's time to do that thing we talked about a while ago when he got my respect."

Zangetsu nodded

"A wise choice."

"What's he talking about old man Zangestu"

"Shiro already knew what you told him he just needed a reason to work with you and for you to see it, so he decided to merge with me one day so that you can use your full potential."

"What will happen"

"We will merge you will notice an increase in your rieastu but he will no longer voice in your head unless I let him, there may also be some other noticeable changes"

"What you mean noticeable changes."

"Look king we aint got all day I'm going now."

"Wait how will I know all these hollow techniques."

"I will be back in a minute Emo man over there will let me out once we merged so I can teach you the 3 art of hollows. Cero, Garganta and **Resurrección**."

"Ok"

Shiro went over to Ichigo and grabbed Zangetsu

"imma need this"

He then stabbed himself in the heart with it and faded away into Zangetsu. Ichigo felt a massive rise in his power then Shiro appeared again.

"Right once again let's begin the first technique we will look at is the garganta. It's easy enough to do just think of creating a portal to the two destinations then focus on making a path. then of course click. O and let you hollow rieastu flow into you more."

"Ok got it."

"now try and make a path from this building to that building."

Ichigo closed his eyes and did as Shiro told him, as he clicked his fingers it appeared.

"I did it?"

"Yes good job."

"Now while that is still up well try a cero this is so easy now you know kid just push loads of energy into your hands then say cero, shoot it through the garganta to see if you made it successfully, once again focus me into the shot"

Ichigo pushed his hand up focused and then

"Cero"

HE shot the red blast into the garganta and then over the other side of the building the portal re opened and it flew out

"Good king, now listen up a garganta is quicker and more direct than what soul society use to use when swapping worlds, so if your going to vist your family take this."

"Got it"

"Now the **Resurrección**, this is more powerful than your Bankai but I don't need to tell you that, you remember."

Ichigo shuddered he did remember but he was a spectator that time though.

"Ok go Bankai now"

"BAN-KAI, Tensa Zangetsu"

"OK now repeat after me, protect Zangetsu."

"Protect Zangetsu"

There was a loud explosion and there stood Ichigo in his form from when he fought Ulquiorra but this time he had his Bankai robes intact.

"ok now we will practice training with this form as you will need to get used to it.

* * *

**6 Months later**

"Ok King it's done you have fully mastered this form."

"That's great Shiro I still don't see why I needed to practice with two swords this whole time."

"You will don't worry"

"Whatever, how long did I spend training."

"6 months"

"WHAAAT"

"carm down you know time passes show much slower here so shut up and"

"Oh right yeah I forgot"

"Anyway king time for you to get going"

"Ok thanks for everything Shiro."

"Don't get mushy on me."

Ichigo smirked

"Hey you wanted to know the same things i have in commen, well i will always do everything i can to protect your family and Rukia even if it means i die. Not your friends though, as they are you friends and they annoy me."

"Wait why not Rukia then."

Just before Shiro finally faded away

"You know why, oh and give this to that little midget captain"

Shiro handed Ichigo a note before finally disappearing. maybe his hollow did know him very well. He smirked as he read the note, he would defiantly be having a word with Toushiro about this.

Ichigo reopened his eyes he was back in soul society Nel was sitting in front of him with a pondering look in his eyes

"how did it go"

"It worked brilliantly, thank you Nel."

"How long was I out for?"

"1 month"

"Damn that long, wait did my hollow not take over and go on a rampage did it?"

"Nope you just mumbled a lot about things"

"Oh right that's good, any way I better head back to Byakuya's for my next training haven't got many more to go, thanks for your help Nel will I see you at the ceremony?"

"Of course Ichigo its not problem I hope your ok, oh btw you have gained a second sword it's an identical sword to you black one but with one difference"

"What's that"

"It's pure white"

Ichigo smirked

"Cocky smart ass prick"

"What was that Ichigo?"

"Ahh nothing ill Cya Nel"

"Oh and Ichigo by the way I think you should tell Rukia your feelings for her."

"What you talking bout I don't have feelings for Ruk"

"1 month of constant mumbling about her says otherwise" She said gleefully before running off

Ichigo trudged up to the Kuchiki Manor were a note was waiting for him

Ichigo read the note

"Third door on the left"

Ichigo collapsed in to the bed he had been up for 6 months after all.

* * *

**DAMN that was a long chapter phew well hope you like it this was soo much easier to write about that training with yamamoto hope you enjoy and please review xxxxxxxx**


	7. Memories under a tree

**Thanks for the follows on this story loads of people have added to favourites and it means a lot thanks. However reviews really keep me going so even if it is just one word like good it would mean sooooo much any way on with the story and a change in the schedule.**

**

* * *

**

_Ichigo trudged up to the Kuchiki Manor were a note was waiting for him_

_Ichigo read the note_

_"Third door on the left"_

_Ichigo collapsed in to the bed he had been up for 6 months after all._

_

* * *

_

Byakuya walked up to Ichigo's room he had heard him when he arrived and decided to leave him as he got into his room he decided that 5 days was enough time to recover from training his hollow.

"Kurosaki wake up"

Nothing

"ICHIGO"

Still nothing

"If you do not wake up I will bankai you"

Nothing

Byakuya decided there was only thing for it, Byakuya went to kick him in the face not normally one for violence but Rukia had told him about Isshin. So when in Rome. Byakuya lined up the kick and let it go. To his surprise he blocked it. Hmm? He tried again. Block. Punch kick kick kick punch everything was being blocked. How is he doing that? Then Byakuya had an idea.

He stood up and shouted

"Gooooood Morning Ichigoooooooo"

In an instant Ichigo stood up and was instantly in a guard stance in front of Byakuya.

"B..B..B..Byakuya shit sorry."

Ichigo dropped his guard

"It is fine I tried to wake you but that didn't work so I decided to hit you then you kept blocking that so I tried a technique your farther uses."

"Damn he is such a bad farther."

"Agreed."

"Damn that sleep felt good how long was I out for?"

"5 Days"

"damn not surprising I was in my inner world for 6 months"

"Did you master your hollow I see you now have two swords."

"Yeah the white one is my Hollows manifestation i guess."

"Good, what else have you learnt."

"Now now Byakuya wouldn't want to give away all my secrets in case we fight again."

Byakuya Smirked

"I will see it soon enough boy"

"Ehh whatever don't I have my lessons today history of soul society or whatever?"

"Normally, yes but I have spoken to the Captain Commander and he agrees with em that my first lesson should be a day out with Rukia and then the next day you will cover your second lesson with me by trying to understand you Zanpakutō better and maybe learn a new ability for your Zanpakutōs."

"Ok that's great thanks a lot Byakuya"

Byakuya smirked

3

2

1

"WHAAAT A DATE WITH RUKIA!"

"That is what I said yes."

"And your OK with this."

"Yes"

"Are you sure because I don't want to wake up with pink petals down my throat."

"Well the fact of the matter is that you are the best person Rukia could have not only are you insanely strong, you will to protect is amazing and idiotic. Also its pointless explaining to you how to be a noble as your to arrogant and most of the important part of the history of soul society you end up killing or changing."

"Thanks I guess, what about Rukia is she ok with this?"

Byakuya looked down

"She has become a bit of a nuisance of late asking were the hell you are and why I won't tell her."

"Wow sounds ruff."

Byakuya sighed

"It was"

"Ok when is this date then?"

"Rukia will be arriving in under an hour."

"Aww crap my robes are dirty."

"I took the liberty of washing them for you, the shower is out of door on your left."

"ahh thanks, wait a minute."

"Ichigo looked down he was in a pair of shorts and not his own

"How did you what the hell!"

"You are running out of time Ichigo"

"Damn you this isn't over"

And with that he ran off to the shower

* * *

**15 Minutes later**

"Ichigo where are you"

"Rukia your early, I'm in here"

Rukia burst in however he was topless this left a small blush on both of their faces.

"Sorry."

"Its fine Rukia ill meet you outside."

2 Minutes later

"Done, hey Rukia what are these for in his hands he held up two white coats."

Rukia's eyes widened

"Ichigo they are to be worn by the next Kuchiki heir and there partner."

"Oh crap. wait so who wore this last."

"Nii-sama and my sister Hisana"

This time Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I think we need to talk."

"Damn straight strawberry about these and also were the hell you have been these last couple of months."

"Ok where do you want to go."

"Let's take a walk around the Kuchiki grounds."

They set of at a slow pace, they talked small talk about her they had been, if they recovered from their injuries from the winter war. They came to a small cherry tree by a lake.

"Let's talk here, so first things first where have you been these last couple of months."

Ichigo took a deep breath and then began to explain from sitting on his couch then to Uraraha deranged training and standing up to Byakuya and Yamamoto and earning their respect.

"Wow you did all that"

"Yep"

"Why"

"Rukia listen I'm crap with this kinda stuff but it's about time I tell you how I feel."

Rukia looked up

"You have changed my life forever and for that I'm grateful I hated every waking minute of it it rained all the time and I was just stuck in a ruck, but then you came along and then it changed everything you gave me the strength to protect those around me, you made the rain stop you was my bright moon in the darkness that I was in and for that I could never be more grateful. I viewed you was just a friend but when you got taken away I hated it I realised then that I couldn't let you go, and over time I found myself falling for you hard but I never confessed because i was so fearful of what you would say and I couldn't lose you. I love you Rukia and I couldn't imagine a life without you in it."

He looked at Rukia, she was crying oh shit what have i done i knew i should of told her.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Rukia."

"BAKA!"

The suddenly volume made Ichigo jump

"I love you too Ichigo all my thoughts before I met you was about Kaien I didn't think I could ever get over it then when I was kidnapped all I could think about was you being safe and living a good life with your sisters and farther, but yet when you came to rescue me I couldn't of been happier you are the only one my heart desires Ichigo and I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her close just as he was begging to close in for the kiss a wind picked up and the petals flowed around them as if they were one and to them they were and neither of them couldn't picture a more romantic scene.

Meanwhile

"Am I doing well master."

"Yes Senbonzakura keep circling them until they stop then fade out and we shall leave.

The rest of the day was one of the best for Ichigo he finally confessed his feelings to her and she had returned them. As they began to walk back to the Manor he noticed that he held her tiny hand and he was loving every second of it, sadly however he knew it wouldn't last, they arrived at his room.

"Thank you for a great day Rukia this has to be the best in my life."

"Mine too Ichigo."

With that they kissed and parted ways

"When will I see you next" He shouted

"The day you become captain and I will be there so proud that my boyfriend is becoming a captain."

He smiled and walked into his room and falling asleep with one thought on his mind.

Rukia.

* * *

(A/N I was going to end it here but I felt it would be better to add the Zanpakutō training.)

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning more determined than ever he bolted up and grabbed some breakfast from the kitchen. He went to look for Byakuya and quickly found him in the courtyard.

"Hey Byakuya."

"Did you have fun yesterday Ichigo"

"Yes, thank you for the white coats they were a grateful gift."

"I had a feeling all you needed was a little push, but anyway enough of that you need to go into your inner world and ask Zangetsu if he could teach you more about himself."

"Ok thanks for everything Byakuya, also could you do one last thing for me please."

He handed Byakuya a note

"My dad could probably help you as well he normally has some crazy ideas but it worked for him so maybe he actually knows what he is doing."

"I will get onto it straight away and I will give it to you before your ceremony."

10 Minutes later

Ichigo found himself a quiet area and went into his inner world, where he found Zangetsu and Shiro waiting for him

"Yo guys"

"Yo king, so what do you want today."

"I was wondering if you can tell me more about yourself Zangetsu."

"Why the sudden interest Ichigo."

"Well both Byakuya and Yamamoto seem to think you are an elemental type Zanpakutō not melee."

"When did I say I was a melee type."

"Err well you didn't."

"Exactly do you want to know my true type?"

"If you think I am worthy yes"

"I am a Dark elemental type Zanpakutō and the most powerful there has ever been."

"Wow I'm honoured."

"Thank you now you have understood me I will teach you two new moves."

"Great lets go."

"Ok the first I will teach you is the double Getsuga Tenshō, it is similar to a normal Getsuga Tenshō but when mixed with you hollow it is double the strength and speed, you will need to push both soul reaper and hollow spiritual pressure into me and release it.

"ok"

Ichigo began to power up and jumper high into the air

"Nibai Getsuga Tenshō"

A Black and yellow Getsuga Tenshō shot across the buildings.

"Damn that was insane."

"Ok the next move I will teach you is Dark Moon Grip. It is not a attack but a support. You stab me into the ground and yell the command here try it on Shiro."

Okay Ichigo dropped to the floor and stabbed Zangetsu into the floor and shouted

" kuro getsuei nigiri"

Shiro was stuck into other ground

"good job king"

"Thanks, Zangetsu I must go thanks for your help and allowing me to learn a little more about you."

"Never a problem and well done with Rukia-sama I have missed talking to Sode no Shirayuki"

Ichigo woke back up, it was getting dark he headed for the third division. As he arrived he saw a silver haired captain smile at him.

"Hello berry boy"

"Hello fox face"

"I'm going to have fun training with you tomorrow"

* * *

**WOW LONGEST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED THE ICHIRUKI SCENE SO PLZ REVIEW XXXXXX**


	8. Service with a Smile

**Hey guys thanks for my reviews means a lot ,as for my writing style I'm sorry its really really crap to some of you but I haven't got a beta reader and I probably wont for this story as it is near the end however for my next story whether it be a sequel or another one then I will defiantly get a beta reader but thanks a lot guys xxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

_Ichigo woke back up, it was getting dark he headed for the third division__**. **As he arrived he saw a silver haired captain smile at him._

_"Hello berry boy"_

_"Hello fox face"_

_"I'm going to have fun training with you tomorrow"_

_

* * *

_

**Next Day**

"I am quite surprised that you picked me of all people."

"I'm guessing you mean that because of your betrayal fox face"

"Indeed and I would prefer it if you called me Gin"

Ichigo eyes widened, it was always banter between the two and if Ichigo was truly honest even when fighting Gin in the final fight with Aizen he never really hated him, in fact he enjoyed his battle with Gin he always seemed to make Ichigo think the most in battle so for that Ichigo had a lot of respect for Gin even if he did betray soul society.

"Whats with the sudden change in the "

"Please stop trying to act like you hate me I didn't ever have any intention of killing you but you needed to wake up and stop being soooooooo pathetic."

"Meh didn't seem like that at the time"

"Ima good actor ya not think"

Ichigo smirked

"I chose you because even after your betrayal not only did the Gotei 13 forgive you but so did your division which means they respected you a lot."

"Yare yare I wouldn't say the Gotei 13 have forgiven me, not all of them are as opened minded as you or your father."

"thanks"

"But my squad was happy to have me back once I explained to them I had a change of heart they considered it history, and since then have been just like old times."

"How could they forgive you so easily?"

"Well a lot of them have either been saved by me or have just grown to respect me."

"saved them what do you mean?"

"Well even when I worked with Aizen I would often pay unannounced visits to the academy and Rukongai to find powerful souls and a lot of them would join my squad."

"Wow I never knew"

"Also you have to remember the insignia for Division 3 means despair, believe it or not they hate war and they understood my betrayal in hoping to end it once and for all."

Ichigo understood that behind Gins smile there was a major facade to his true emotions the smile if anything it represented his own sadness of the things he had done in his life, especially to the things he had done to one person in particular.

"Have you spoken to her yet Gin?"

Gin's smile dropped

"No, she doesn't want to see me and I think it's for the best I have hurt her enough."

"Pathetic"

Gin looked at him

"NANI? what the hell are you on about I was being noble"

"You was being an ass if you love her then storm in there beat the kid and talk to her."

"I can't it isn't the right thing to do."

"pff bullshit lets go"

"What about your division training?"

"It can wait, let's go"

With that the pair shunpo'd off

* * *

_**10th Division Barracks**_

Toshiro was bored his lieutenant wouldn't leave her room and his self proclaimed sister was still so much of a mess that he couldn't see her, as usual he had done his paperwork quickly. He was about to go for a walk when he felt two familiar spiritual pressures come this way. He smirked perhaps he wouldn't be bored for much longer.

Gin and Ichigo flew into the 10th division headquarters

"Oh hi Shiro-chan"

"Your one to talk Gin"

"aww don't be like that we was like little and large, the ladies loved it we should go out again sometime this time I'll be the wing man."

"WE NEVER WENT OUT ANY TIME NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Notice he didn't say anything about not needing a wingman" Ichigo quickly whispered to Gin who followed with a nod.

"I'm here to see Ran..."

"What do you want Gin"

Everyone turned to Rangiku who had arrived out of her room.

"We need to talk Ran-chan"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"That's ok I got plenty to say for the both of us."

"Do it now Gin." Ichigo shouted to Gin

Gin quickly picked up Rangiku and ran out.

Toshiro went to follow but Ichigo blocked

"I'm sorry Toshiro, he needs to do this."

"Damn it Kurosaki, move"

"Now now you're not going anywhere, besides we need to talk."

Toshiro looked up

"About what?"

Ichigo pulled out a note from his uniform that Shiro had given him

"This"

"How How How did you know?"

"I didn't my hollow was guessing and by the look of things he was right."

"Yes I am dating Karin"

"How did you to even meet?"

"When you was training with the Vizards, I helped her win a soccer game then when I heard she died I hated myself for not being strong enough but then I heard they were made into Shinigami so I visit her at the academy 3 times a week."

"I understand how you feel I used to feel the same for Rukia until those progressed into something more, so in my eyes I don't see a problem with it ho..."

"That's great thank you Ichigo."

"I wasn't finished yet, its fine with me but my hollow has a few things to say."

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?"

"Well we made a deal he would be protective over my sisters more as I have Rukia now, so he has a few things to say, OI SHIRO IM BRINGINGYOU OUT NOW DONT HURT HIM"

Ichigo pulled his head back then moved it forward again instead of brown eyes he now had his hollows golden ones.

"Right then let's get down to business, yes you can date Karin however if you break her heart or take her innocence and then leave her king has agreed for me to be let loose with full powers and hunt you the fuck down, do we understand midget?"

"Yes"

"Good, KING IM GOIGN BACK NOW."

With that the hollow repeated the action Ichigo had moments earlier.

"How are you Toshiro?"

"Fine actually he made a good point to be honest, not that I was ever planning on ever hurting Karin."

"Good, looks like them two are heading back now hopefully they have made it."

"Me two maybe she will do paper work if she feels better."

Ichigo looked at him

"Who am I kidding not a chance in hell."

Gin and Rangiku came back as happy as they were before.

"Right now that sorted come on Gin I've got training to do."

"OKIE DOKEY, cya Ran-chan, cya Shiro-chan."

* * *

_**3rd Division Headquarters**_

"Ok there are over 200 people in one division, then in that division there are 20 seats, these are normally for your top shinigami. Seat 1 is you as your captain and seat 2 is Momo-chan however she is in bad mental health over Aizen still, then from 3rd to 20 are all up to you although most of them should still be the same. You don't have to learn everyone's name but it will help if you are friendly with your division. You will have a tough job on your hand as the division are still a little down over Aizen and Momo however you are probably the most famous shinigami there is so there is a lot of hope there."

"err thanks, you said about the division 3 insignia meaning despair what does the 5th's mean?"

"aww the 5ths division means Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, which is funny because those three things sum you up."

Ichigo smirked

"Is that everything?"

"1 more thing, paperwork."

Ichigos eyes widened, he had heard paper work was incredibly hard and it takes soul reaper captains most of their days Ichigo was not looking forward to this. Gin showed him the first few bits then Ichigo had a go. He done the first 3 pages in 30 seconds.

"Ok Gin where is the hard part as that was the easy bit. Right?"

Gins eyes widened to show his blue orbs

"That was everything you need to know about paperwork, Ichigo."

"Really but it was sooo easy why do people complain its like homework when I was younger."

Gin pouted it is really hard

"It is really hard your just a freak of nature like I always said."

Just then a hell butterfly appeared

"Kurosaki Ichigo your lesson with Urahara-san has been cancelled instead you will have your ceremony tomorrow at noon-Head Captain Yamamoto"

"Well Well this is interesting Ichigo hope your all ready"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope btw there is one last thing I need to tell you"

"What's that?"

"The 5th division has a reputation for producing and nurturing great talent a lot of powerful people have come through there at some point"

"Really like who?"

"Me, Renji, Kira, Momo and Tosen"

"Wow 2 captains and 3 Lieutenants as well as 3 Bankai's"

"yeah but Renji's Bankai sucks"

Ichigo never laughed so hard in his life.

"yes it does Gin, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"I already arranged a room for you Ichigo."

"Smartass"

* * *

**And that's that I'm literally writing the next chapter as we speak as I'm waiting for APB to download on my computer and I'm really enjoying writing this again especially since what I have in store for the next chapter including some fight scenes, well quite a few. so keep reviewing means a lot. gotta love protective hollow brother eh xxx**


	9. Battle Royale

**2 updates in 1 day not bad eh xxxxx plz review part one of fight series.**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo walked up to the 1st divisions headquarters with Gin next to him. He was nervous, shit that was a lie he was scared if he failed that would be it, no Rukia, No family, no life in his eyes, he wasn't going to sit down and take it but he somehow knew as long as it was for Rukia he could do this. As the doors began to opening he was met with a distant yet familiar noise.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING "

His father came flying through the door an hit Ichigo straight in the face sending him flying across the court yard.

"DAMN you basted."

"I never take a day off and so you shouldn't either son."

Ichigo charged at him and started to kick his ass when he felt a stick to the side.

"ENOUGH" the captain commander roared.

"Sorry old man."

As the three walked into the main hall they was greeted by all the captains.

"Welcome Ichigo, I will need to see you for a medical later this week." Unohana said.

The captain commander took his seat.

"As you all know Kurosaki Ichigo has been recommended to become a captain by every captain here, so there will be no objections because of his unique case he had certain guidelines to fill, however we will come to them later, for now we will test your Kido , Hoho then your Zanjestu and obviously your bankai."

After a quick Kido and Hoho test which Ichigo passed with flying colours it was time for the Zanjestu.

"For the final part of the test we shall go outside to the courtyard where there is much more space."

As the doors opened Ichigo saw all of his friends there waving at him and by the looks of thing the whole of the 5th squad.

"Why is there so many people here?"

Urahara stepped up

"Because the captain commander decided it would be good to have the squad 5 here to see their new captain even Hinamori came out to see you apparently it's the first time she has been out in months. Your sisters and friends are here which is pretty obvious."

"and your girlfriend is behind you"

Ichigo span round to see Rukia smirking at him

"Who said you was my girlfriend"

"Oh so that confession in Byakuya basement was not real then?"

Ichigos Eyes widened

"How did you know about that."

"Byakuya recorded it with help from your dad and Urahara."

Ichigo turned to the captain he began to whistle and walk off.

"Bastards"

"Good luck Ichigo" She kissed him which startled him at first and then he returned this kiss

"pff I don't need luck I got you"

As they got to the courtyard Yamamoto stood up in front of the crowd

"As you may know Kurosaki Ichigo is here for the final part of the test however there will be some changes to the normal routine Ichigo will have to fight 3 sets of pairs pre chosen by myself and other captains to fight against him however to be fair Ichigo can choose one captain to fight with him."

Ichigo had a great idea, he laughed this would be awesome.

"You can't pick Kenpachi or your farther." Yamamoto quickly added as if he was reading Ichigo's mind.

"Damn it old man, ok ill go with Gin."

"Aww thanks Ichigo I think I know why you picked me"

"Not many people have seen your bankai, yet with my bankai this could be over very quick."

Gin looked at him and nodded.

"One more Ichigo before we start as your final part of our agreement did you choose someone to have a relationship?"

"yes I have chosen Rukia Kuchiki"

Rukia felt a massive amount of pride and joy and him announcing his claim to her.

"and are you in agreement to this Rukia?"

"I am"

Ichigo puffed his chest out a little for being so proud that she was finally his.

"Ok then lets begin the first pair to begin is Abarai Renji and Zaraki Kenpachi"

Ichigo and Gin stepped forward

"Well I held of fighting Kenpachi for this long"

"indeed Renji looks pissed about something though"

Ichigo looked toward Renji and saw a lot of anger in his eyes

"OI Renji what wrong with you?"

"You took Rukia you bastard"

Ichigos eyes widened

"Shut up Renji she has only ever thought of you as a brother"

"Screw you, Bankai"

**"**Hihiō Zabimaru**"**

**"**Can you keep Kenpachi busy while I deal with him"

"Fine first one to use their Bankai loses"

Ichigo smirked it's not like I can tell a difference in your appearance.

Gin smile dropped

"Aww don't say that you make it sounds as if my bankai is rubbish."

"Just keep Kenpachi busy"

Ichigo sunpo'd towards Rukia

"What do I do? I don't think he's gunna hold back Rukia"

"I don't know I never knew he felt that way about me, just don't kill him but I'd rather him get hurt than you, I'm more worried for Gin to be honest."

"Nah he will be fine."

"Fuck you Ichigo"

Ichigo turned to see Renji's Bankai coming towards it.

Ichigo dodged easily

"Back off Renji you cant win I'm too strong"

"Ego prick"

"Fine ill guess I'll show you"

Renji launched Zabi towards Ichigo who this time didn't not move but allowed the smoke to cover him. Renji looked around desperately trying to find him. He smirked.

"See Rukia this is what you want from your loved one he had too much of an ego and he was so weak not even worth much effort"

"Baka, he is so much more skilled than you know I can't believe you would do this Renji"

Rukia turned her back on Renji

"Oi you bitch look at me"

"I would not call Rukia a bitch it will just make your defeat more painful"

Renji's eyes widened and he span to look at Ichigo behind him

"How did you.."

"Yoruichi and Byakuya taught me to repress my spiritual energy and of course I can mask it as good as Yoruichi herself"

Ichigo raised his both his swords and moved down onto Renji leaving and X shape mark Renji feel to the ground.

Ichigo quickly looked over to Gin who had Kenpachi stuck in a Bakudo while spanking him on the head.

"Oi Gin your ment to contain him not make him angry"

Ichigo sighed

"Im not done yet strawberry"

Ichigo looked down to see a very weak Renji

"Hikōtsu Taihō"

Ichigo pushed his sword in front at an angle and stated to build up energy in it.

"Cero" he muttered

The two clashed and created a massive explosion, Renji not wanting to waste any time fired his bankai towards Ichigo

"Getsuga Tenshō"

The blue light cut Renjis bankai in half. Renji looked up to see Ichigo holding Zangetsu in his shikai form.

Ichigo flew down to Renji

"Please give up Renji Rukia couldn't forgive me if I hurt you anymore."

"Never"

Ichigo punched Renji in the face knocking him out.

Ichigo Shunpo'd off to Gin were he found a very pissed off Kenpachi

"Ichigo good now it's time let me loose, you promised Gin when he got here you would let me fight him."

Ichigo glared at Gin

"Really Gin."

"Don't worry about it ull be fine"

Gin released the spell and Kenpachi instantly took of his eye patch off. Cmon Ichigo I saw that fight against Abarai I want to see your Bankai.

"No sorry Kenpachi I'm saving it for later"

"Well I guess I'll have to make you"

Kenpachi charged towards Ichigo and swung down for his head Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu. Kenpachi quickly moved to the side and tried another slash but Ichigo blocked again. Ichigo went to counter Kenpachi but he dodged and landed a hit on Ichigo. It left a shallow cut.

"Oh what's this even me pushing at full power i only leave a shallow cut, guess I'm gunna have to use both my hands"

"So your attacks get stronger."

Zaraki swung down on Ichigo with both hands it sent Ichigo flying into the floor.

"Damn that was more of an increase than I thought it would be"

"Get up you can take more than one."

"yeah but not many more, guess I'm just gunna have to end this."

"Oh gunna use your Bankai."

"Nope, something much more fun."

Ichigo put his hand to his face and pulled down his hollow mask.

"It's over Zaraki"

Ichigo forced energy into his hands

"Cero"

"Ha that wont knock me out"

Just then out of know were a blue light hit him in the back causing the cero to hit in directly. Kenpachi collapsed to the floor.

Everyone watched in shock as Ichigo pulled his hollow mask off.

"Oi son what the hell happened there?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. they all wanted to know where that Getsuga Tenshō had come from.

"well it was something Nel taught me a while ago so I compromised it. I shot the Cero at Kenpachi as more of a distraction, it was still at the most of my power, I then opened a garganta and shot a Getsuga Tenshō through it and aimed the exit of the garganta behind Kenpachi."

"Wow son I'm impressed, you actually have a brain"

"Bastard"

Yamamoto banged his staff

"Well done Ichigo and Gin, your next two opponents will step forward now."

Two captains stepped forward.

Gin looked at Ichigo

"This might be tougher than last time"

"Yes it will be"

In front of them stood a man with sandals and women with a chesire cat grin.

* * *

**my first fight scene hope it was ok plz review**


	10. New Beginnings

**OK so this is last chapter please let me know wether you think this should have asequel to it please juts let me know xx**

* * *

_Yamamoto banged his staff _

_"Well done Ichigo and Gin, your next two opponents will step forward now."_

_Two captains stepped forward._

_Gin looked at Ichigo _

_"This might be tougher than last time"_

_"Yes it will be"_

_In front of them stood a man with sandals and women with a Cheshire cat grin._

_

* * *

_

"What shall we do Gin." Ichigo was breathing heavy and had blood running down his face.

"I dunno damn that girl is fast." Gin looked a bit better but not by much

"I think I'm gunna have to use my Bankai here"

"You know we got one more pair after this, im going to try and hold on for mine"

"Damn this is annoying she's to fast and I can't beat him at kido."

"Yare Yare let's do this then."

Ichigo nodded he had only been using shikai at the time and Kiskue and Yourichi had wiped the floor with both of them. There was hope though he still had his hollow mask and gin still had his bankai if they beat these two they could go all out on the last two captains. He really didn't want to use it but he didn't have a choice.

Ichigo sighed and help his arm in front of him and allowed his spiritual pressure to rise.

"BAN-KAI"

Urahara grabbed his hat. He was actually really tired although he looked better than his student he was tired Ichigo and Gin and pushed both him and Yoruichi to there limits although they both still hand bankai but he knew they wouldnt use it.

"Look like this will end soon Yourichi"

"You tired to?"

"Unfortunately"

"Well let's see what they can do."

The smoke around Ichigo dropped leaving him there in his Bankai form

"Oi you two ready I wouldn't want you two to use an excuse when I beat you."

"Aww thanks you Kurosaki-dono for you kindness and honourable intentions" Urahara said in his sing song tone

"Awww bastard hat and clogs you know how much I hate that voice" Rukia flushed a little when he said that.

Ichigo turned to Gin who merely nodded before Ichigo could say anything. He hated that quality of Gin he always killed the situation when Ichigo wanted to say something cool.

"Shoot to Kill Shinso" Gin aimed it at Yoruichi who easily dodged it. Above them Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshō but was easily blocked by Kiskue with his blood mist shield. Kiskue looked up to him and began to counter.

"Nake, Benihime" a red surge of power shot towards Ichigo who was hit directly and followed out of the sky and crashed into a building.

Yoruichi turned to Gin

"It's over we don't need to continue."

"Complacency is not good Yoruichi -san"

With that Gin attack again with Shinso

"I am disappointed Gin"

Yoruichi went to move but she couldn't. She looked down at her legs to see an array of black hands coming from the ground holding her down.

" kuro getsuei nigiri"

Yoruichi looked over to where Ichigo was seeing him up and with both his zanpakuto in the ground. Her eyes widened, shit she thought to herself. Shinso was going to hit her head on all of a sudden Kiskue appeared in front of her with his shield and blocked it just in time. They looked over to Gin who was still smirking why.

"Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō"

Both of them looked up to where to the sound had come from Ichigo had moved and was now above them. The spears hit them before they could even blink. Ichigo landed next to Gin.

"Good work"

"Wow Hado #91 without an incarnation always knew you was scary but this is just ridiculous Ichigo."

"Pff don't make me sound like Aizen Gin that is harsh even for you. . Do you think they are ok "

" Well you did hit them with a level 91 spell"

"WHAA I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE BOTH OF THEM ARE KIDO MASTERED ANYTHING LESS THAN 89 THEY WOULD OF BLOCKED WITH DANKU" Ichigo was red in the face

"Wow Ichigo that hurt a lot I think we are done for now."

Ichigo and Gin turned to see a very weak Urahara and a blooded Yoruichi.

"How did you guys survive that without losing a limb?"

" Yoruichi used shunko and we both poured all our remaining into it, reducing the damage."

Ichigo nodded he had some a similar sort of thing in his fight with Ulquiorra, he watched as Kiskue and Yoruichi was helped off by Tessai and tended to by Orihime. He was glad neither of them was hurt majorly.

"Congratulations Ichigo you now have to defeat 2 opponent then you shall be captain." If Ichigo looked carefully at the old man he could almost see him cracking a smile.

"Will the final two captains step forward."

Ichigo smirked

"Gin step down I would like to fight these two on my own, thanks for your help anyway."

"Anytime Ichigo" Gin flashed stepped off to Rangiku were he watched at the sidelines, he knew something special was going to happen.

"Rather confident Kurosaki"

Ichigo looked towards the white haired taicho

"Not really I just think know I can take you two on my own, now are you two ready?"

"BAN-KAI" both of them shouted in unison

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"

"Wow bankai off the mark you two are not messing about, well guess I don't have a choice."

Ichigo put his hand over his face and his mask appeared. There were a lot of murmurs in the crowd. He charged towards Toshiro who quickly moved and attempted to counter with his ice dragon, Ichigo managed to move out of the way in time but he was hit by sebonzakura. As Ichigo got up Toshiro didn't even give him a chance to move he was hit directly by his ice prison. He couldn't move he was stuck there. Just then he saw the pink petals rotating around him, shit!. The petal collapsed into him. There was a lot of dust from the ice and petals, most of the people thought it was over for Ichigo, but a light orange dot moved up from the dust.

"Well its over for you two now, you really needed to knock me out after that attack."

"pff as if you have anything left we just kicked your arse even with your mask on."

Ichigo smirked

"Protect ZANGETSU"

There was a massive explosion and a massive burst of spiritual energy, Tessai and Hachi quickly made a barrier around the fighters, to avoid killing people with the sheer amount of rieastu. Toshiro eyes widened when he saw the form.

"Whaa whaa what is that." he stuttered out

"This is my Resurrección, but let's finish this I have a haori to collect."

Ichigo sonido'd in front of Toshiro and hit him with a Getsuga Tenshō. Toshiro barely blocked using his wings but they were shattered. Byakuya attacked at Ichigo who easily cut through the petals he disappeared above them and started charging a cero. It was amazing the sheer force of the cero almost broke Hachi's and Tessai's barrier completely. As the smoke cleared Ichigo stood in the air still back in his normal robes while Byakuya and Toshiro was passed out on the floor. Ichigo smiled he had done it, he could not be with Rukia and protect more people than he ever could, he was sure that his mum was smiling at him somewhere.

* * *

1 Hour later

"Ichigo Kurosaki ,do you swear to protect with all you power the Gotei 13 and do you also swear to put your life on the line for your division"

"I will."

"Now as you know you already you do have a lieutenant but her mental state is still appalling and we believe you do need to keep her if you don't want to."

Ichigo looked to his left, and saw the small girl there she looked almost crushed by those words, he couldn't do it. could he.

"I have a request."

"I do wish for a new lieutenant" Hinamori looked at him she was going to cry this had been too much for her.

"But not for my division, I wish to keep Hinamori as I believe I can help you as I have had to deal with my own problems in the past and I believe I can help her, however I would like Rukia Kuchiki to be promoted to division 13 lieutenant my dad is captain there and you guys need someone to kick his arse and get him working "

Hinamori looked up at him she was so happy, she never thought he would have such confidence in her.

"I will grant your request as long as it is ok with Kuchiki-Taicho"

"I agree"

"So it is done."

* * *

**OK this is pretty much the last chapter please review and ask me if i should do a sequel or not as im unsure atm i have to do an epilogue or not so plz hurry up and let me know xxx**


	11. ALL MY FEW FANS PLZ READ XX IMPORTANT

WOW FIRST OF ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY HAVE BEEN INSANE!

A big thanks you when I first started to write this story i never thought i would get especially in the final chapter especially so I Know I haven't always answered your reviews but it means a lot to me for you guys. Also i have seen a massive improvement in my writing in both the layout and the length of chapters compared to when I started. so now for my next story I will be trying to have more chapters like some of my favourite authors(check my profile)

So first things first the name of the new story will be called

Look back, but do not forget

Ideas that will be in this:

**Kaien Returns**!- what kind of psychological hold with he still have over Rukia and how will Ichigo react when his love rival returns.

**Wedding Arc**- What kind of trouble can the two love birds get in before they manage to say I do, and who is against this whole wedding?

**Hell arc**-?

Ideas that I may include in this:

**Espada Arc**- Heuco Mendo is in disarray with no king or ruler hollows are attacking all over the place, so what happens when some of the Espada are resurrected and god they are pissed but at who?

**Inner hollow arc**- what will happen when Rukia develops and unwanted companion!

**Orihime Jealousy**-Kurosaki-kun was hers how dare she take him away from her Aizen taught her many things in her stay and she plans to use them.

**Match making**- just because Ichigo and Rukia are now a couple but that doesn't mean they can do that really annoying thing all couples do and try to make everyone a couple. Does it?

Was going to put Kenpachis shikai in there but then I realised if Kenpachi learned the name of his sword bleach will ceast to exist. BUT DO NOT WORRY BYAKUYA WILL STILL BE COMICAL :D

**Review of reviews :)**

**KuroKuchiki**- Do not worry more IchiRuki I promise and there mayb :D

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**-Ah my old friend I hope your holiday is good I will get round to your story of Toshiro for you soon after this I promise but I have to write a sequel. Thanks for all your reviews as usual.

**Rukes-** Your right I cant just leave it there and I won't so do not worry :D

**ww2freak45**- Glad you liked the story man I will defo do a sequel so please review that as well it means alot

**Dragoness19-**Ah wow my fan girl :D well thanks a lot for your enthusiastic review here is a signed rose for you to carm you a little x

**Zangetsu50-**Your right it can't end here and it wont ! :D

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE** IF YOU HAVE ALREADY ADD ME TO ALERTS TO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT MISS A THING!

I WILL START WRITING BY THE WEEKEND

**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS** OBVIOUSLY I KNOW THERE ARE CERTAIN RESTRICTION ON THIS SO IF YOU WOULD LIEK TO MESSAGE ME ABOUT BECOMING ONE WTHAT WOULD BE GREAT YOU WILL ALSO GET A SUPER EARLY SNEAK PEAK, WILL CLOSE APPLICANTANT ON FRIDAY 23RD JULY


	12. Final update before new chapter plz read

STARTING TO WRITE THIS MONDAY STILL NEED A BETA READER IF YOUR INTERESTED MSG ME WITH UR EMAIL AND WHY DO YOU WANT TO BETA READER FOR MY NEW STORY

Also **Angelcute72 **thanks for your reviews glad you read now even if the title put you off x

as always thanks for the wait i wanted a little break to kinda finalize my ideas and read some of my favourite stories like saved me for kuchiki and a blach story Ichigo and Yoruichi

xx


End file.
